Spawn
|-|Spawn= |-|Hell King= |-|Divine Spawn= Summary Spawn was once a man named Al Simmons, a highly trained assassin and was considered the best. He was a well known soldier who was at his most successful point when he saved the President from an attempted assassination. He was promoted to a higher level of the C.I.A. that dealt with the things the Government had kept secret from the general public. However, Al soon realized that the Government wasn't always right and started questioning if they were truly correct in their actions. This caught the attention of people in high power. Jason Wynn who had long since been his superior found out about this and knew that Al knew too much. So he hired Chapel who was Al's friend and partner to kill him. In a blazing inferno Al Simmons was murdered and his soul was sent to Hell because he had knowingly killed innocents in his C.I.A. days. Al made a deal to sell his soul to a Demonic Being known as " Malebolgia" to get to see his wife Wanda Fitzgerald once again. He was allowed to come back however he came back five years later as some kind of strange Hellspawn with no memory of what he had done. After remembering what he had done, he sought out his wife only to find she had moved on and married his best friend, Terry Fitzgerald and had even had a child named Cyan. It was after this event that his demonic guide the Violator whom appeared as a clown showed up. He revealed to Spawn the purpose of his life and fought him but had his battle interrupted by Malebolgia. Now realizing his purpose he must fight to survive against both the forces of Heaven and Hell. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B, 2-C with the Sword of the Spirit | 3-A | At least 2-C Name: Albert Francis Simmons, Spawn, The Sad Man Origin: Image Comics Age: In his 30s - 40s Gender: Male Classification: Hellspawn, Former Human | Hell King | Divine Being Powers and Abilities: |-|Base = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3 & 7), Necro Energy, His Sentient/Symbiotic Costume composed of Necroplasma/Psychoplasma, Chain Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Poison Manipulation, Magic, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation (Through Hell Energy he can fire Energy Waves, create Hell Bombs and release Hellfire, which can destroy opponents on a molecular level), Precognition (His Suit senses and reacts to danger before it presents itself), Regeneration (Low-Godly, can reform even if his physical form is erased), "Teleportation" (Capable of decomposing and travelling at the Speed of Light), Aporting (Capable of telepathically teleporting objects away from him), Healing/Resurrection (His Necroplasma can regenerate him from any wound, heal any disease and resurrect the dead), Illusion Creation, Black Hole Creation, Power Nullification (Can depower and repower demons), Summoning (Can Summon hellish beasts/monsters to attack his enemies), Time Stopping, Shapeshifting (Can change his appearance, or transform into a flock of bats), Size-Shifting (Can become Skyscrapper Tall), Intangibility/Phasing, Darkness Manipulation, Elemental/Weather/Nature Manipulation (Has the powers of the Green World, being capable of controlling nature at will, forming forests, creating storms, tsunamis & Earthquakes, etc.), Telepathy/Empathic Manipulation (Connected to all pain and suffering in the whole world, and capable of transferring all his pain to others with a touch), Mind Manipulation (Can cure insanity, implant memories and trapping persons in Hellish Mindscapes), Explosion Manipulation, Resistance to Time Stop (Should be comparable to Cogliostro, who, at the time, was a Demon weaker than Spawn, is unaffacted by Spawn's Time Stop) |-|Using the Sword of the Spirit = Soul Absorption (The sword shows to devour souls of all it cuts), Sealing (Seal Hell away from Earth) |-|Hell King = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Life-Force Absorption, Intangibility/Phasing, Fire Manipulation (Can manipulate conjure and even set souls on fire), Light Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can depower and repower demons), Soul Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Time Manipulation, Hallucinations, Technopathy, Telepathy (Multiverse range), Telekinesis, Psychometry, Materialization, Life and Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Precognition, Clairvoyance, BFR, Teleportation, Evil Manipulation (Can use and manipulate the corrupted hearts and sins of others to either materialize creatures corresponding to the level and nature of their evil to kill them, bestow it on someone else, or use it to fuel his own energy), Summoning, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Magic, Immortality, and all of base form's powers. |-|Divine Spawn = Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 & 7), Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Life and Death Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Illusions, Energy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Travel (Comparable to Satan, who granted this power to one of his Demons), Corruption (Comparable to God, who took all the souls in heaven, and forced them against their will into a army of Angel like being, frenzy with murder), Existence Erasure (Comparable to God, who created Dimensional Lance and gave it to his Angels, the Dimensional Lance is capable of erasing existences) and all of base form's powers. Attack Potency: Solar System level (Comparable to, or stronger than Angela), Low Multiverse level with the Sword of the Spirit (Sword of the Spirit can harmed and injured Satan | Universe level (Holds absolute control over a Universal Dimension of Hell) | At least Low Multiverse level (Far above both God and Satan) Speed: At least FTL | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+, Nigh-Omnipresent within his realm (The 8th Sphere of Hell is an extension of himself) | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class 100 | Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Solar System Class, Low Multiversal with the Sword of the Spirit | Universal Class | At least Low Multiversal Durability: Solar System level | Universe level | At least Low Multiverse level Stamina: Nigh-Infinite | Infinite | Infinite Range: Hundreds of Meters through Magic, Energy Attacks, Chains & Firearms, Planetary through Greenworld Powers | Universal | Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: 'K7-Leetha, Cape, Chains, Various Firearms 'Intelligence: Extremely high, likely Gifted. Tricked everyone from the start, including God, Satan and entire armies of Heaven and Hell. Every moves he has done he was doing it on purpose, even when he chose Jim Downing to be second Spawn to carry out his plans. Weaknesses: Can be killed if decapitated by Heavenly Weapons, has Limited Necro-Energy. Key: Composite Base Spawn | Hell King Spawn | Divine Spawn Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Image Comics Category:Reality Warpers Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Mercenaries Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Telepaths Category:Antiheroes Category:Teleportation Users Category:Immortals Category:Undead Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Soul Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Flight Users Category:Gun Users Category:Energy Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Weather Users Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Death Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Light Users Category:Kings Category:Gods Category:Explosion Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Chain Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Corruption Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2